1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wire support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wire support apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting an individual or plurality of wires directed relative to construction studding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting of wire members within walls of a construction site is required to accommodate various code requirements and to fixedly position the wires without excessive labor directed thereto. Various prior art conduit mounting brackets are available and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,461 to Collins wherein a bar member is mounted to span a plurality of construction studs including apertures and recesses to receive conduits therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,639 to Midkiff, et al. sets forth a bracket member for mounting cables thereto, wherein the bracket member includes plates with leg members to project through apertures within the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,888 to Cubit, et al. sets forth a hanger for mounting various electrical conduit, wherein the hanger includes support legs for receiving such conduit thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,876 to Platt sets forth a wire separator to receive wire members therebetween, wherein the wire separator includes spaced shells securable together.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved wire support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.